Conventionally, in an EV (electric vehicle) and an HEV (hybrid electric vehicle), both regeneration braking force and friction braking force are used as a braking force for the vehicle. In such vehicles, particularly, when a braking operation is performed during the vehicle being running straight, the regeneration braking force is used as much as possible by converting the kinetic energy of the vehicle into the electric energy, thereby to effectively recover the energy so that the fuel efficiency of the vehicle can be improved. However, when the vehicle makes a turn, the gripping force of the wheels including the steered wheels of the vehicle drops. Therefore, if the same amount of the regeneration braking force is generated at the vehicle turning operation as the amount of regeneration braking force at the straight running of the vehicle, the steered wheels may slip due to the drop of the gripping force. If a sideslipping is generated at the vehicle, a motion control device starts generating a friction braking force differential between the steered wheels of the vehicle according to the sidesliding state of the vehicle. Under such situation, if a large regeneration braking force is kept being generated at the steered wheels, it would be difficult to effectively generate the friction braking force differential between the steered wheels. Therefore, according to a conventional technology disclosed in a Patent Literature 1, a brake device is installed which decreases the ratio of the regeneration braking force in response to the decreased gripping force of the tires, when the gripping force is decreased during the vehicle turning operation or the like. Thus, the gripping force of the tires can be assured. Further, since the ratio of the regeneration braking force is decreased and the portion of the braking force corresponding to the decreased regeneration braking force can be replaced with the friction braking force, it becomes possible to perform the vehicle motion control.